


Empty Plate

by Are_Sa



Category: Scary Stories - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Just a short Story, Nothing really scary, Other, Read if you want to kill some minutes, School made me do it, Some simple halloween story, i don't really know what to say, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Sa/pseuds/Are_Sa
Summary: It's just a story I wrote for school this year ¯\_(ツ)_/¯It'll be Halloween soon and I was picked to write a story.So, here it is.





	Empty Plate

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I posted it here, but I was planning to delete it ╮(╯∀╰)╭  
> I'm really sure it's nothing much, but I wrote it under 45 minutes during a free class I had today, so yeah... 
> 
> Just, idk, I just didn't want to simply delete it. Even if the story itself is nothing much, everything I write has at least some meaning to me.  
> Don't hate it please, I didn't write it for anyone, it was like a "school challenge" and I was picked to do it without me being there so... I just had to write something quickly 
> 
> The theme was called "Halloween lockdown story" and since I'm a really paranoid person when I'm home alone, I only came up with this (ᴗ˳ᴗ)

The day started pretty similar to the day before.  
  
The annoying sound of my alarm sounded all around the room, making me end my dream, which I forgot the moment I opened my heavy eyelids.  
The room was dark, the curtains closed, and the door just slightly opened, making a small amount of light come into my room.  
I picked myself up from the really warm bed and shivered at the feeling of coldness around me.  
  
 _Not good_ , I thought to myself as I brought the blanket closer to myself, refusing to leave the bed without it.  
  
First, I walked into the corridor which led to the door that was separating me from the outside world. There, I turned on the wifi, and sleepily walked back to my room, dragging the blanket behind me.  
  
I sat down on my chair and turned on the computer. Yawning, I watched as the machine woke up, and the sceen lighted up, making me narrow my eyes.   
  
I glanced at the clock on my phone, making sure I was not late for class.   
  
Finally turning on Teams, I waited until the class started, meanwhile texting with my classmate.   
  
It was a routine and I still couldn't figure out if I hated it or if I was fine with it.   
  
When you're locked in one place, it usually makes you believe that the days are just the same hours repeating over and over again.  
That was how it felt to me when it was already the third week of being at home, without any contact from the world outside.  
  
It was not like I was a very social person, so the people and everything wasn't something I missed. I was fine with only a few people around me.  
But spending so much time completely alone was driving me nuts, and I could feel it.  
  
A few hours later, I was still sitting on my chair, computer running, with my headphones on. Listening to one of my teachers explaining something. My mind was all over the place, so I don't really remember what it was about.  
  
My stomach made a weird sound of hunger when I looked at the clock.   
  
It was one in the afternoon and I didn't have time to eat breakfast, and there wasn't enough time yet to make myself lunch.  
  
Even though the teacher was still talking, I heard the sound of keys in the keyhole. Our door opened and I heard heavy footsteps of my father when he walked in, slowly closing the door behind him.   
  
Making sure my microphone was muted, I yelled at my father that lunch was in the fridge, and that I'll prepare it after my class ends.  
  
I heard a low "Fine." from the other room.  
  
My father never really yelled if it wasn't necessary (or if he wasn't angry). As long as I was able to hear his reply, it didn't matter.  
  
His voice sounded a bit weird, but I figured the headphones on my head were muffling other sounds from around me (or something...).   
  
Another 20 minutes, and the teacher said her goodbye.   
  
I immediately exited the call, sighing with relief since this was my last class. It felt like forever. Especially since the teacher was that kind of person that wouldn't stop talking for the whole 40 minutes, not even checking if we heard her, and after almost the whole lesson, she just asked "Do you understand everything?"  
It was pointless to say anything else than a simple "yes".   
  
I stood up, taking the empty cup from my desk with me to the kitchen to refill it. I was thirsty, but didn't dare to go away during the class, just in case the teacher suddnely wanted to ask me something, which with my luck, could easily happen.   
  
The whole house was quiet, which seems a bit strange, but father probably laid down to rest. His job is really hard and taking away a lot of his strength. He also wasn't the youngest anymore.  
  
In the kitchen, I took out two plates and took the food from the fridge. There wasn't enough rice for the both of us, but since father didn't really like rice, I cut a piece of bread for him to go with the meat. I knew he wouldn't mind. Especially if he was hungry after the whole day of work and we didn't really have anything else.  
  
I yelled again, loud enough to wake father up, to let him now the food was ready.   
  
When he didn't show up, I got annoyed and just ate my portion. Taking the empty plate, I glared at father's already cold food. I washed my dirty dishes and went to my parents' bedroom. Father was probably deeply asleep if he didn't even hear me.  
  
Before I opened the door to the bedroom, I heard light snoring coming from the room. Debating for a few seconds if I should wake him up, I already had my hand on the door handle.  
  
But then I decided against it. _His rest was important, and he could eat later.  
_   
Going to my room, I couldn't shake off a weird feeling.   
  
Even when it was still really early, our rooms were pretty dark.  
  
I was always really paranoid even since I was a child. My nyctophobia got smaller, since I was fighting with it everyday, but it never really disappeared, so I often kept my lights on. My father was always telling me to turn it off and to stop acting like a kid, but it was something I simply could not control.  
  
I had a small light on my desk, and I was fine as long as the darkness stayed behind the closed door of my room.   
  
It was a few hours later when I was finished with my homework that I finally stood up from my desk.  
  
I walked into the kitchen to refill my cup once again, but stood there surprised when I saw the untouched food on the table.   
  
It was normal for my father to take a nap, but he was a light sleeper and didn't sleep that much during the day.  
  
I once again walked to the direction of the bedroom where I heard a quiet snoring coming from the other side of the door.  
  
With a weird feeling sitting on my chest, I opened the door, ready to tell my father to wake up.   
  
But I just stood there without any words leaving my mouth.  
  
My father was not there.   
  
In fact, no one was there. The bed was still well made as my mom left it after waking up, the curtains stayed closed (my father was always the one to open them).   
  
It was only me in the room. I felt almost painful shivers all over my body and my head started hurting as if someone hit me hard on the back of my head.  
  
I kept telling myself there was a mistake. That it was just my stupid imagination, but then I remembered how convinced I was my father was at home. I even made him food!  
  
I backed away from the bedroom. There was a large wardrobe on my left, made from a material that made it look pretty much like a black mirror.   
I quickly turned that way after catching something in the corner of my eye. But I could only see the dark reflection of myself.  
  
The strange feeling I had for hours only increased and my legs hurriedly carried me away from there, and into my room.   
  
I slammed the door shut and with a strongly beating heart, I turned on the big light which was on the ceiling. I stayed leaning on the closed door, making sure it would stay closed.   
  
My mind was remembering all the times I was home alone. As I said, I was a paranoid person, and my ears kept picking up sounds that weren't there the whole time. But this was something completely different.  
  
I was confident I _did_ hear my father's calm voice. But the fact he wasn't in the room, had me shaking from fear and confusion.   
  
I stood there for a long time before I heard footsteps in the living room.  
  
My heartbeat sped up. Before, I would just say it was my father, because the footsteps sounded _exactly_ like his. But now, I wasn't so sure about it. My whole posture was stiff with shaky knees, preventing me from trying to peek out from my room.   
  
I didn't know how long I kept hearing things from other rooms. Something crashed to the floor, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. It startled me so much, I jumped and hit my back on the handle.  
  
I was really close to crying. And I never cried. When I was a child, I could fall from a tree, hit my head, cut myself on something, I would only have some tears in the corners of my eyes before shaking it off, standing up and just continuing living as if nothing happened.   
Mom would be the one freaking out over my bloodied knees and arms while father would just shake his head, ask if I was okay and tell me something like "I hope you learned your lesson."  
  
It was strange... because I didn't see anything or anyone. But the sounds were too real to be just in my head.  
  
I didn't know how much time had passed already, and I heard the sound of keys again. Scared, I didn't move from my spot. I could hear the voices of both of my parents, talking about something.  
  
Picking up every millimeter of my crashed courage, I opened the door and called out for my parents in a shaky voice.   
  
They just came home and I could hear both of them taking off their shoes. Soon, my mom entered my view and I almost ran up to her to hug her. The sight of my father next to her brought back the memories from what happened today and I couldn't keep an eye contact with him.   
  
I turned around and just walked back into my room. I didn't know if I was just going mad from all the time I was locked between four walls, or if it was something different, but my head hurt too much to think about it.  
  
I was going to enjoy my free time, since my school responsibilities were all done. I heard mom called my name, so a little annoyed, I walked back to the kitchen where she was postponing some things she bought from a shop.   
  
I asked what happened and she pointed to the table in dining room and said:  
  
"You didn't clean up the plate you left on the table. How many times do I have to tell you to clean it up after you finish eating?"  
  
All blood in me froze and my heart was beating so fast I couldn't hear what were her next words.  
  
The plate of food I made for my father was sitting there, empty.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I know it sucks, but whatever.
> 
> I don't think it was scary or anything, but it was something that happened to me at the beginning of the year when the lockdown started. I kept hearing things from different rooms, to the point when I just had to call my mom like a small child.
> 
> I still have nyctophobia. Anyone having the same problem? （◞‸◟）  
> I met people who laughed when they heard about it, but I really don't think it's something to be ashamed of or something funny. 
> 
> AnYwAy~
> 
> I hope you at least killed some free time if nothing else.
> 
> Halloween is around the corner so Happy Halloween everyone ><


End file.
